


7 minutes of you

by shipperofalllesbians



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Juliana and Valentina - Freeform, Juliana y valentina - Freeform, Juliantina, Juliantinas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperofalllesbians/pseuds/shipperofalllesbians
Summary: AUA loud birthday party for Sergio. A Valentina that didn't want to go.A bottle that spinning, landed on a brunette.7 minutes aren't enough.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 18
Kudos: 193





	7 minutes of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys <3
> 
> Here I am again :) I got stuck with this idea and was usual I need to write it down.

There are days where you just don’t want to live the house, you don’t want to socialize and even more than that, games like spin the bottle or 7 minutes in heaven were never your favorite, you don’t even know why you let Lucho drag you to this lame party that Sergio was throwing, but it was Sergio’s birthday after all and you did know him since you were kids.

The loud music was making your head hurt and there was no enough alcohol in the world to make you not cringe every time Lucho got near you, but here you were. Sitting in a circle hoping that you wouldn’t be picked ever, across from you there were a pair of very intense eyes staring at you, your body suddenly awake and you couldn’t look away.

You saw once Sergio leaned over to the girl and whispered in her ear, a very clear attempt of flirting that resulted in a polite smile from the long hair brunette in front of you, the bottle was spinning again, loud screams of drunk people filling the space, your eyes still watching as the woman took a small sip of her beer.

There was something in the air, or the drink but she had a way about her that was hypnotizing, you wanted to keep staring and you realized that she brought up a hunger in you that you hadn’t felt in a long time.

Lucho screamed too close to your ear and you jumped, looking down you realized that he was matched with a girl and he was trying to see if you would get mad, you just nodded at him letting him do whatever he wanted, there was no way you could ever feel jealous of the guy. The woman could take him home if she wanted to and you would thank her for it.

He made a scene of screaming **_again_** once the kiss was over and you rolled you eyes at him, unfortunately it was your turn to spin it and you tried to pretend how you weren’t hoping that it stopped in front of the girl that was still watching you while faking laughing at one of Sergio’s jokes.

The bottle made a show of going overly slow near them, you heart skipping a beat and you looked sad once you saw it pointing to a very drunk Sergio.

“It was on me.”

Holy shit, the girl put a hand on Sergio’s arm to stop him from leaning forwards and took his place instead, she casually touched the bottle so it would move positions and you smiled at her, she was crawling on her fours to the middle of the circle and your brain had a little time to focus on her leather jacket with a black shirt under it.

“I want to see tongue!!”

Sergio’s drunk voice filled the room and you rolled your eyes at him

You met her in the middle and really hoped that your moan was only inside your head, her lips were wet and tasted like beer, you weren’t a huge fan of beer to be honest but right now suddenly was the best thing ever invented to you.

Without noticing the two of you met Sergio’s request for tongue and the kiss deepened. Your faces moving together in a slow and sensual pace, you never wanted this to end, but you felt a hand pulling your pants and making you come back to your spot, the kiss broken and your anger high towards the cause of the interruption. Lucho was looking like a four years old that saw someone playing with his toy. His arms were crossed and you wanted to slap him right now.

Looking over you saw the girl wiping the bottom of her lip with her thumb and you swallowed dry, frustrated you got up and Lucho followed you to the balcony.

“What the fuck was that?”

He was about to scream and your patience had left you months ago

“What the fuck was what? Huh? You could shove your tongue in some girl’s mouth but when I do it you pull me?”

“It’s different! You don’t even like girls! That was to revenge what I did!”

Omg how can you explain to him that he was the last thing in your mind a few minutes ago?

“Lucho! Are you hearing yourself right now?! Yeah I never liked any girl or nothing of the sort but wanna know what? I felt more in that kiss than I do in bed with you!”

It’s a low blow, you know it. But the truth is that you just don’t want him anymore and every time you try to break up he starts an emotional blackmail moment of crying and saying how you are everything to him and since your dad died you needed the company.

Your dad died a year ago, in a week in fact it will mark the date; and so far, Lucho is being all you have even with the fights, but you are tired of this by now. You need to breath outside of his shadow, you miss touch and you miss feeling desired, fuck you miss sex even though all you had were lousy experiences.

“Fuck you Val!”

You suddenly remember that the two of you are still fighting and you feel drained, he is still talking about how he has done everything for you, you don’t need to pay attention the speech is always the same, you decide to cut him off.

“Lucho, enough. I can not take this any more. Thank you for the past years but we are done.”

Yes, now it’s the past that he cries and apologizes, you are waiting.

“Baby, come on. You don’t mean that.”

Yep, here is is.

“Lucho, don’t pretend to cry, I will remain with what I said, you will get mad and leave thinking that by tomorrow I will call you back. It won’t happen. I am breaking up with you.”

He storms off and you know that he doesn’t believe it still, you lean against the fence of the balcony with your drink in hand and let your head fall down.

“Do you need any help?”

You don’t need to turn around to recognize the voice, you heard it a bit ago, but you do it anyway.

The woman is standing under the lamp, the yellow light making her look tan, you use this moment to observe her, she is wearing dark jeans and boots, her hair is falling to one side only right now and she has a smirk on her face once your eyes reach it. She knows you are checking her out and she is giving you all the time to do it so.

“Take a picture, it will last longer”

The two of you laugh now, she is walking closer to you and you turn back around, she is by your side looking over Sergio’s garden with you, another cold beer on her hand.

“I’m sorry; I don’t need help but the company isn’t that bad right now”

You play by nudging her shoulder and she laughs at you

“Not gonna lie, I heard your fight, he doesn’t seem good enough for you.”

Her admission makes you look at her with an intrigued look.

“Is that so? And what else did you hear?”

She is coming closer to you now, almost whispering against your lips.

“I also heard how kissing me got you wetter than fucking him.”

Holy fuck, the blunt way that she said it made your eyes close, for some reason hearing those words coming out of her mouth made you wet on the spot.

Fucking Sergio showed up screaming by the balcony door.

“Come on ladies, 7 minutes in heaven!!”

You two drop tour head back and laugh.

“Come on, maybe we are lucky enough to get matched again, 7 minutes in a closed space with you sound awesome right now”

This girl was dripping confidence and sexiness and you could do nothing but follow her inside, making sure to sit as far from Lucho was possible.

The bottle spun a few times, you closed your eyes once Lucho did it, hoping that it wouldn’t fall on you. Luckily some other unfortunate girl would have the honor of joining him, you and the girl were sitting next to each other, fingers brushing occasionally.

His 7 minutes were up and he made a show of zipping up his pants while walking out, you wanted to laugh and you saw the girl’s disgusted face watching him.

“I hope it’s you and me next baby”

Omg is this how Sergio flirts? He was trying to whisper in the girl’s ear but ended up almost screaming to the world

She ignored him and looked over to you again, bringing her face close to your ear.

“I’m Juliana!”

The name matches her and you give her a huge smile before leaning to her ear

“I’m Valentina!”

The two of you playfully shake hands and you feel someone nudging you, you look around and it’s your turn to spin it.

You’ve lost your dad and dated Lucho, your share of bad luck had to be over and so it was, the bottle stopping barely an inch closer to Juliana who gladly got up and start pulling you with her, not caring about waiting to check. The closet space wasn’t big and there were a few boxes on the floor.

The moment that the door was closed you were welcomed with her lips pressing against yours and your body was on flames, the way that Juliana moved her tongue as pressed her own body against yours made perfectly clear that she had done this before, you were simply a recipient to anything and everything she wanted to give you.

A moan was escaping you without authorization and it pleased her even more.

“Fuck you are so hot, stop me at any time you feel uncomfortable ok?”

Yeah sure, as if you can ever ask her to stop when she was sucking on your pulse point like this, making your legs legit weak to the point that you felt her hips pressing against yours to keep you steady.

Her hands were grabbing your hips with so much intensity that you could swear that you would see a mark in the future, you brought your hands to her hair and your lips together again. Every stroke of her tongue made you wetter and you were searching for a release that you don’t think you could get in 7, hell now even less, minutes.

“Just don’t stop touching me”

Maybe it was lame to beg a stranger like this but the truth is that your body miss the feeling of being touched like this, you’ve been far too sexually frustrated lately and all you want is to let your body go, if that means coming for a stranger in a closet then so be it.

You felt her smirk against your lips, the pleasure of knowing how bad you want this, you want her, you decide to fuel her ego even more.

“I’ve wanted this the whole night, fuck I knew it would be amazing to be alone with you”

That seemed to be the right path to go, telling her how much you wanted her, if the moan that met you was any indication, you would beg for this goddess to keep touching and kissing you if you had to.

She had sit you on top of the boxes, your legs around her waist and for the first time in your life you were hoping and praying that this game lasted half an hour, at this point you were almost grinding into her, she was licking your neck now, her hands still on your waist controlling your movements that you didn’t realize you were making, all that you could do was release soft moans in her ear and hear how that was driving her crazier by the second.

A hand was under your shirt and you felt her kissing your earlobe in a silent question, giving you time to say no, you wanted her hands anywhere and everywhere.

“touch me, please.”

“shit Valentina, you are killing me”

Hearing her voice deep and whispering against your skin, the feel of her breath and the hands that once given permission had quickly found its way under your bra and was grabbing one breast in a teasing way that no one ever did before was too good, you moaned her name by her ear and was rewarded by those fingers pinching your nipple and you were ready to scream.

“TIME’S UP!” The two of you were frozen on the same spot, heavy breathing and her hands slowly coming out from our shirt, she helped you get up again and you felt how ridiculously wet you were, you had never been so turned on in your life.

“This was intense” She is laughing and offering you her hand before she opens the door, you consider your options, Lucho would definitely see it and she was here, willing offering her company for the rest of the night, there wasn’t much to consider to be fair.

You took her hand and the two of you walked out of the closet together, no pun intended, and the teasing and screaming from everyone was loud, Sergio was too drunk to understand and Lucho looked royally pissed.

“Do you want to go back to the game?” Juliana asked you and you looked at her

“Not really, do you?” She smiled at you

“No thanks, I already went with who I wanted.”

You feel like blushing right now it’s silly but your body won’t stop it from coming back, she still has her hand wrapped in yours while she leads you back to the balcony.

“I don’t think I can sit around and wait for Sergio to be sober enough to sing happy birthday”

You tell her and she throws her head back laughing.

“Please! I don’t want to stick around any longer, you are the reason why I stayed.”

Juliana is very honest, she is direct and blunt, not like anyone that you have met before, people usually go on big ways to make sure they don’t bother you, is she knows who you are she doesn’t give a fuck about it and if she doesn’t that’s even better, the change of dynamic pleases you a lot.

“So, you stayed because of me huh? What were your plans ma’am?” You say it on the most sarcastic tone and that makes her laugh even more.

“Well, I could offer you a drink but I wouldn’t be buying and truth be told the moment that I laid eyes on you I wanted to kiss you.”

Yes, definitely different from anyone you’ve met before.

“I wanted to kiss you too. I didn’t want those seven minutes to end.”

You admit it to her by moving closer, her hands already on your waist and the same dizziness feeling that you got inside the closed space you feel now.

“Me neither, all I wanted was to keep kissing, licking and touching you.”

She is enunciating each other by looking where she had kissed, licked and touched and you felt the air leave your lungs.

“Fuck, yes please.”

Yep that was the best you could do right now, thankfully she didn’t let you elaborate any further and joined your lips again, your hands were already in her hair trying somehow to bring her closer to you, her grip on you made your skin feel like it was on fire, she was pressing you against the fence and you wanted to strip, to sit here and spread your legs, fuck you wanted to be away from a damn huge party, thankfully she sounded like she wanted the same thing.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Her question came in between kisses and your answer made itself known by your tongue pushing its way into her mouth.

She smirked and pulled you in her direction, yes you definitely did.


End file.
